Overbased alkaline earth metal hydrocarbyl sulfonates are used in formulating lubricating oil for use in the crankcase of internal combustion engines. Methods of making such overbased sulfonates are well known. Suitable methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,957; U.S. Pat No. 3,027,325; U.S. Pat No. 3,057,896; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,618; U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,284 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,076, all of which are incorporated herein by reference for their disclosure of how to conduct an overbasing process.